


Did you think about it?

by Rhavanov47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Chloe Decker, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Chloe Decker, Sex Toys, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhavanov47/pseuds/Rhavanov47
Summary: Lucifer always up for anything that started with Chloe between his legs.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Did you think about it?

Lucifer always up for anything that started with Chloe between his legs, weather it was her mouth touching his cock or her fingers slick with lube. 

The thing in her hand was tapered, so Chloe did two fingers, wet and sloppy, into his hole, then pushed the soft rubbery tip in. He shivered as it dragged over his rim. It started narrow, but widened in the end. 

“Shit,” he breathed, he felt full and the tip of the toy pressed against his prostate. 

“Did you think about it?” Lucifer asked, toes curling as Chloe pulled the toy out and pushed it back again a little deeper.

“About what?” Chloe didn’t look at his face, just watched his hole intently.

“About the threesome I asked you about, man or woman, pick your choice.”

It took Chloe a second to answer, but she didn’t stop moving the toy, shifting it, and easing it just a little further in each time. “Yes, I thought about it.”

Lucifer whimpered, and it was totally not because Chloe twisted the toy, the tip pressed harder on his spot inside. 

Chloe’s finger ran up and down the underside of his cock, “I thought about another man under me, his hard cock thrusts up in my pussy as his hands playing with my breasts, while your hands bruising my hips, fucking me from behind, filling my ass like I do to you, now. And I thought about a woman, riding that thick cock of yours, chanting the Devil’s name in broken screams, while I sit on your face, your tongue licking my pussy like your live depends on it.”

Lucifer groaned and thrust his hips up, he tried to get more, more of Chloe’s voice, more of the toy punishing his prostate, and more than a single finger rubbing his shaft. 

“But, mostly I thought about how mad I was at you. Do you know why?”

“No,” Lucifer gasped as her nail dragged over his bulging veins.

“I don’t share, Lucifer,” and her lips was on the tip of his cock, kissing it filthy. 

He came with a restrained cry, eyes red with fire, body strained on his chains, trying so hard not to break them. His seed that managed to burst pass his cockring pathetically leaked on her lips. His shuddering breath now the only sound in the penthouse as she pulled out the toy from his hole, then put it near his chained left leg.

Chloe crawled up and laid beside him, kissing his jaw. Her hand on his chest, thundering heartbeat steadily turned to calm. “I am yours,” she whispered.

His hands embraced her, free of his cuffs as the session was over, even though his cock still as hard as ever. With a kiss to her forehead, he whispered back, “As I am yours.”


End file.
